


An stormy night

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Queen Moon & Marco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Marco has pretty much bonded with the entire butterfly family, all but Moon Butterfly. An storm however, fixes that.Moon butterfly Marco fluff
Series: Queen Moon & Marco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597732
Kudos: 4





	An stormy night

The storm raged on thunder and lightning flaring in the sky, rain poor and wind swirled around the castle making an whistling noise.

Marco wasn't one to admit his fears not wanting to be weak, but one of his biggest fears was storms. He hated thunder and Lightning, it was to loud.

Marco tugged his shirt closer walking down thrbquiet halls of the castle trying not to jump at the loud noises, yawning he went into what they would consider the living area 

Settling on the couch with an book the lights dimmed he ve

"Marco?".

Marco jumped at the voice blinking at the tone which he didnt recognize to be Star's.

"Oh your majesty you scared me". Marco's cheeks burned with embarrassment as being startled in front of the Queen. "I hope it's ok i'm out here? I didn't know if there is some sort of rule against it".

"No your fine Marco". Moon chuckled quietly taking an seat on the couch next to Marco's. "What book are you reading if you dont mind me asking?".

"Not at all your majesty the plot starts".

Boom!!!

Marco jumped yelping at the loud sound the window lighting up with Lightning, he felt an gentle hand on his shoulder prompting the Teen to look up sheepishly.

Eyes drawn in concern Queen Moon gently tugged Marco next to her making the Teen let out an eep, relaxing when he felt the woman's arm around him. An blanket draped around him the anxiety and fear suddenly starting to disappear.

Marco didnt know what was going on, he wasn't used to affection from the Queen, the King had even showed affection towards him more then the Queen.

It was nice though comforting feeling almost like his mom.

Marco found himself resting his head on the Queens chest eyes drooping the fear of the storm slowly drifting away.

He felt gentle hands running through his hair drifting him even further to sleep.

Queen Moon's lips twitched her family was quite lucky to have someone like Marco looking out for their daughter, she had never really gotten close to him, being to busy with being Queen and keeping her daughter out of trouble.

She had always wanted an son.

She loved her daughter more then anything, they had always talked about having two kids but it never seemed the right time. 

She could deal with having an son in law.

Moon wasn't blind she saw how those two looked at each other, the longing in their eyes. It would take time but she knew they would figure it out, in their own time.

Until then.

Moon yawned pulling the blanket so it was around the both of them, lips twitching as Marco drifted to sleep leaning back taking Marco with her. The Queen drifted to sleep, and if Star came into the living room thr next morning with an Camera.

Well nobody would be the wiser.


End file.
